Undertaker
Undertaker is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, triggered by a phone call from Patrick "Packie" McReary. After the Mission Blood Brothers, Packie calls Niko about the death of one of his brothers (either Francis or Derrick depending on who the player chose) and asks him to attend the funeral at the unnamed church in Suffolk. Niko decides to go. Walkthrough Packie tells Niko to dress in a suit (can be found at Perseus) and Kate will call you a few minutes later asking if Niko is attending the funeral. Before heading to the marker the player should head to gun shop to stock up on ammo and armor to make the mission easier. As the group are leaving the church they'll come under fire by three waves of four Albanians hoods coming in cars from the sides and from the middle alley. The player must kill them all before they destroy the hearse carrying one of the McReary Brothers. After killing all of them the player will have to drive to the cemetery (varies on who you killed; Colony Island for Francis and Steinway for Derrick) with a final car of Albanian hoods in pursuit. They'll again have to protect the hearse and if the back door pops open or is open the player will have to watch their speed so the casket doesn't fall out. Trivia *This is the only chance to get a Romero in the game. Immediately after completion of the mission, the Romero can be seen driven away followed by a black Washington. Snipe the Romero driver, and the Romero is free to take. Another way to obtain it is this following: immediate after the cut scene by the graveside is finished, you will be standing facing the Romero, which is about to drive off. If you run after it at this point you should have enough time to get by the passenger side of the vehicle and carjack it. Upon driving it to one of your safehouses, more Romeros will begin to spawn in traffic, making it possible to get more than one Romero if one spawns in traffic near your safehouse. Also, strangely, if you killed Playboy X and befriended Dwayne Forge during The Holland Play, and chase down, shoot and kill the Romero driver at the end of the mission, Dwayne's "like" percentage will go down. *If the coffin is damaged enough in the Romero, you can see the body in it. *You can get the Romero after the mission but the coffin variant is only in the mission. *If you kill Francis, there will be cops at his funeral, however they disappear when the Albanians show up. If you kill Derrick they will all be random peds in nice clothing. *Who ever you choose to kill, Derrick McReary or Francis McReary, you may notice that there grave is not solid when you walk or drive through it. *If the hearse door is shot enough, or if you crash hard enough the back door will fall off de:Undertaker es:Undertaker pl:Undertaker tr:Undertaker Category:Missions in GTA IV